


Darlenn Tumblr Prompts

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Daryl Dixon Being Daryl Dixon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, darlenn, if there is anything to worry about i'll put warnings in the notes on that chapter, rated E just in case, ratings vary, so read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll post any and all prompts I receive from tumblr or here on AO3. These are works to try and get me out of my chronic writers block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pen pals to friends to lovers? Social media friends would be cute too.

It was a week after everything went to hell in a hand basket that Glenn remembered Daryl. The hot older guy he chatted with on Facebook. They were finally going to meet in person, Daryl was heading through Atlanta and he suggested they get together for some coffee and finally get to know each other face to face. Well the sudden rise of Walkers threw a monkey wrench into that plan and honestly in the days that followed the news stories about an infection and quarantines and getting to safe zones Glenn had totally forgotten about the man. Now that he found the quarry camp and it’s small hope of marginal safety the memory of their planned date to never come suddenly came to his mind. 

Glenn meeting Daryl wasn’t exactly conventional. Glenn followed a few motorcycle/truck enthusiast pages on Facebook because of an ex who never talked about more than fucking and mechanics. Glenn was flaunt in one aspect but needed help with the other. So one day when he was scrolling his timeline much too fast to really be taking anything in a glimpse of a photoset had him flicking the feed back up. 

The first picture was of a guy straddling a big black bike, not a Harley but Glenn had no idea what it was. He had a smug grin on his weathered rugged face, he was attractive but clearly older. The second picture was of a slightly younger guy, clearly related with those sharp blue eyes and Lord those cheekbones and Glenn was trying not to focus too much on their lips. He was leaning out a dated trucks window, arm propped on the door while the other dangled loosely on the steering wheel. Glenn’s breath caught in his throat, this redneck was hot. So forever impulsive he commented on the picture ‘who is the hottie?? ;)’ without much thought and liked the pics before continuing to scroll. 

It probably took him ten minutes to notice his notification alert at the top of the app. Glenn tapped it and nearly swallowed his tongue. The older guy judging by the profile picture, Merle Dixon, had replied to him. ‘looks like ya got a fan baby brother @Daryl Dixon lmao' was his comment and Glenn had to laugh at the chat speak coming from such an older guy but the guy had tagged the other. Glenn noticed a like on Merle’s comment and big shock it was from hot younger brother, called it Glenn noted to himself, Daryl. Glenn closed the app and tossed his phone on his coffee table done embarrassing himself for the time being and went to get ready for work. When he snatched his phone to head out the door he saw his alert light flashing. There sat a friend’s request from the younger redneck and Glenn couldn’t help grinning as he pressed the confirm button. 

They talked on and off for a few weeks slowly it became daily. They didn’t have a lot in common but Glenn was happy to let Daryl tell him all about bikes and cars and Daryl seemed interested to listen to Glenn’s days of deliveries and weird customers. It was two months before Glenn realized they were flirting with each other more than talking and Daryl was the one who brought up them meeting. Daryl lived in Alabama with Merle but they drifted around for work. Merle wanted to head for the Carolina’s for a while and there was no better time to swing through Atlanta where Glenn lived. So it was set, they were meeting in three weeks and Glenn was giddy like a teenager about it until the world went to shit. 

Glenn didn’t even know if the brothers were still alive, they spoke the day before the networks went down and the Dixon’s were loaded up and heading east but then Atlanta fell and people became outnumbered by the dead. Now that he remembered he wished he hadn’t, not thinking about it was better than not knowing. He had no way of finding out what happened to them, he didn’t even know the fate of his family. So Glenn forced himself the try and forget, to not think about any of the people he cared about before because that was another life in a different world. He had to find his place in this one. 

Glenn did just that. He was the running man, he made the trips back into the city for supplies when no one else wanted to. It took two weeks for the camp to get into a swing of things but Dale and Shane were good at keeping everything together. They always welcomed new people, there was safety in numbers after all. Glenn was sorting out the latest haul he just brought back, some medicine and bandages and soap and matches when the rumble of engines echoed around the quarry. T-Dog stood up from his perch on the roof of the Winnebago eyeing the road leading to camp as Shane grabbed his shotgun just in case because all their cars where present and accounted for. 

Gravel crunched under big tires as an old worn blue truck came to a stop at the edge of camp. With one last roar of its engine a motorcycle coasted to a halt next to it. Glenn felt his heart kick up a notch. Sure there were plenty of trucks in the world and just as maybe bikes but the odds. The truck door creaked as it swung open, seemingly the whole camp waited with bated breath as the guy on the bike stood up stretching his limbs and sauntered around to the open door. Then the door slammed and now gravel kicked up behind Glenn’s feet. 

“Daryl! Merle!” Glenn couldn’t help shouting as he hauled ass toward the two. 

Daryl only had to take two long strides before Glenn practically tackled him. He didn’t think as his lips slammed into the older man’s, who stiffened for a moment before snorting and slotting their mouths at a better angle, his rough hands holding Glenn steady at the waist. Glenn pulled back at a sharp wolf whistle near his ear. 

“What’s a man gotta do to get a greeting like that?” Merle teased getting a punch in the shoulder from his brother. 

“I’m so glad you two are alright,” Glenn stepped over and held his arms out raising an eyebrow at the older brother, “You can have a hug if you want.”

The brothers snorted as Merle tugged Glenn into a one arm hug and ruffled his hair. By then everyone was staring at the scene and Glenn led the brothers up to camp. He had some explaining to do about his kinda online boyfriend, well Daryl did just let him kiss him so that was a check in his favor, and his crazy brother. 

\-----------------------

Glenn woke up with a start as a high shriek echoed off the walls. Glenn settled back down when the sound of Rick softly murmuring could be heard walking past the cell door Judith now suckling nosily on a bottle. A calloused hand rubbed down his back as Glenn nestled his head back down on the warm broad chest. 

“Jus think, we could be in a house right now not too big but enough. Maybe have a dog and not have to be packin every time we opened the door.” Daryl mumbled into Glenn’s hair. Glenn smiled, it was a game they liked to play, thinking about how life would be if the world hadn’t changed and they had been able to get that coffee. 

“Mmm, I’d make dinner every night and post sappy pics of us on Instagram and Facebook. People would be asking when one of us would pop the question already.” Glenn added his voice still rough from sleep, leaving out the part where Merle would be the worst always pestering them about it but it still hurt too much to talk about him, his final loss still too fresh. 

“Some day we would.” Daryl pressed a kiss to Glenn’s temple and he nodded. Some day one of them would get up the guts, eventually. 

“Funny how life works.” Glenn yawned ending the fantasizing, “But no matter how it plays out, I’m good so long as I’m with you.”

Judith whined from down the block as Rick lulled her back to sleep and Daryl smirked, “Even with Walkers and middle of the night feedings?” 

Glenn thought about how now when they got up in a few hours to do watches and clear the fences and go on runs they would be just a little extra tired. He thought about how there would probably never be another movie come out or any Internet connection. How now every day was a roll of the dice even within the walls of the prison because nothing made of stone and iron can withhold forever. Even with all that running through his head Glenn tilted his head back and smiled, feeling every inch of Daryl’s bare skin against his beneath the covers in the almost too warm cell. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	2. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oleanderthoughts said:  
> Darlenn prompt: crossed ankles and a chilly wind. I like doing concept prompts, so I hope you don't mind something that isn't more specific or detailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with this one and I hope it's half descent and meets some of OPs expectations.

The screen door clatter lightly when it swung open and if Glenn closed his eyes it was almost like being back at the Greene farm. The times they all let the door go mid pull, it smacking the frame with a homely clack. If he tried he could imagine Herschel pushing it open and taking a big sigh of morning air or even Lori letting Judith give it a first tentative push and the rattle of it making her jump. However when the screen closed with a bounce Alexandria was on the other side and even if things were calm after the quarry incident and the wolves it was no match for the peace thinking of Maggie’s old home brought him. 

Carl glanced up from where he sat on the front steps with Judith shaking his bangs out of his good eye and Glenn asked, “You guys seen Daryl around?”

Carl jerked his head back toward where the porch wrapped around the house, “Came out a little while ago headed around back.”

Glenn nodded his thanks then followed the curve of the porch, he and Daryl had to swap out guard duty at the gate in a little while so it was best if the other man didn’t wander off on him. The back porch opened into a descent sized yard that held a small shed and a swing set that Judith was coming to love. Glenn didn’t see Daryl at first but then he spotted his boots kicked off under the hammock that hung near the back door. It was thick canvas material in a deep blue and Glenn knew from experience it was very comfortable. 

“Mind if I join? “ Glenn grinned walking over finding Daryl with his hands tucked behind his head stretched out like a cat in a sun spot in the hammock. He looked up at Glenn and gave an exaggerated sigh.

“I guess so, can’t get a moment of peace around here.” Glenn snorted as he toed off his shoes and carefully climbed into the hammock, Daryl lowering one arm to wrap around his shoulders when he settled against the man’s side with his head on his chest. 

“We do have watch soon, don’t forget.” Glenn reminded snuggling close as the chilly wind, fall slowly creeping in around them, swayed the hammock. 

“Weren’t plannin' to but this is nice fer now.” Daryl’s voice was low, not quite a whisper but close. 

“Yeah, this is good for now.” Glenn felt Daryl’s lips nuzzle into his hair and he crossed his ankles over Daryl’s tangling them together even more. 

It wasn’t like back on the farm, that felt like another lifetime ago. Glenn could close his eyes and picture Dale tending the garden with Patricia, could almost hear the giggle Beth only ever had for Jimmy. Maggie and Andrea’s laughs were almost echoing in his ear and if he tried he could almost see Shane’s lopsided reluctant smile after T-Dog told a corny joke for the fifth time. Glenn did that sometimes but not this time. He closed his eyes and just let the cool breeze and gentle murmurs of Alexandria wash over him because even though no place had ever felt more like home than that old farm this place as starting to get very close. 

So if Glenn and Daryl where a little late to watch because maybe they fell asleep in the hammock Sasha and Abraham couldn’t really blame them. Well, they could and did but the easy rested smile on Daryl’s face and their good natured barbs at them made it worth it. What was family for if not giving each other a hard time and that what they were, a big somewhat dysfunctional family. It wasn’t the family he started out with all that time ago, it has grown and shrunk so many times but it was always perfect. Whether they had screen doors or prison bars or old wooden fences or not even a wall to call their own, they always had each other. 

Hammocks were a good plus though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback or drop me a prompt here or at my tumblr, scramblingminds.


	3. Fundamental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coveryourheads said:  
> I love your darlenn fics! And you're taking prompts?! I would love to read one where... Daryl doesn't know how to read. :))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt, I hope it was anything like what OP wanted.

It took Daryl a week to move into a cell, to feel comfortable with it. Glenn offered to share with him but things were too new. Glenn and Maggie had a bit of a falling out. The sex has been good and Maggie was beautiful and sharp as a whip but it just didn’t work. They argued a lot after the farm was lost and realized what they had was just convenient and nothing much deeper. It wasn’t an ugly thing and neither wanted to call it a break up but they gave each other distance. 

Glenn was entirely sure how he ended up sleeping with Daryl. He had always known he liked both genders equally so that wasn’t the problem. It just happened one night back when they were sleeping in their cars and running everywhere. There was no big ‘ah-ha’ moment, just a night when hands fumbled and lips met just a bit too harshly but still so perfectly and even though they didn’t discuss it they didn’t stop. 

Now that they had the prison and Herschel was recovering everyone was heaving a sigh of relief. In their first days there Rick asked Glenn to write down directions to all the important parts of the prison, the arrows on the ways were nice but not very detailed after all. They didn’t want anyone getting lost in the tombs until they were able to clear it properly. So Glenn wrote everything out so each person got a copy. 

When Glenn handed Daryl he’s he just tossed it on the floor by his bunk and went back to cleaning his arrows, “Don’t need any map to find my way around.”

“It’s precautionary,” Glenn rolled his eyes sitting next to Daryl’s legs on the bunk and snatched the paper up, “Like if you need to get to the boiler room right now. How do you get there?”

Daryl blinked at him, “I’ll figure that out when I need to get there.”

“But the answers right there,” Glenn held up the paper and pointed at the third bullet point, “Why figure when you have the answer?” 

Daryl glanced at words Glenn was pointing then back at the younger man before looking back down at the arrow in his hands with a shrug. A thought popped into Glenn’s head and he was careful to voice it, “Daryl, can you read this?”

“With yer chicken scratch not likely.” Daryl muttered. 

“Be serious,” Glenn huffed, “Can you read what I wrote?”

Daryl stared Glenn in the eye then glanced at the page again and let out an aggravated breath and jerked his head in a short shake, “Daryl-”.

Daryl swung his legs over and Glenn had to scramble up to avoid being kicked. He grabbed his bow and shouldered it a bit too violently. Glenn tried to grab his arm but he was knocked away. 

“So what if I can’t read,” Daryl grabbed the paper from Glenn and crumpled it up in his fist before tossing it to the side, “I don’t need some damn instructions to know where I’m goin' and I don’t need ya judging me.”

“I wasn’t, I just was shocked.” Glenn defended making Daryl roll his eyes. 

“What a shock, the dumb redneck lives up to his title.” Daryl spat before heading out of the cell. 

“Daryl, wait-” Glenn started to follow him but Daryl’s glare stopped him in his tracks. 

“I have watch now, think I need your paper to help me find my way?” Glenn didn’t know what to say to that so he just shook his head no and Daryl stomped away. 

Glenn picked up the rumpled paper and flattened it out leaving on the desk in Daryl’s cell. Glenn felt awful but there was just one option for him and with determination he got what he needed together.

\------------------

It was just before sundown when Daryl came back to his cell. He had been pissed when he left but at himself not Glenn. It wasn’t the younger man’s fault he was never taught to read, that he had came from a shitty family. Daryl never really needed to know how, he knew enough to pass his driving test when he was a teen and sign his name to stuff back when that was important. So Daryl never mentioned it. He was honestly surprised to find Glenn sitting on his bunk when he got back, he figured Glenn would be done with him now. 

“Whatcha want?” Daryl asked without much feeling of any kind in his voice while setting his bow down and kicking off his boots for the night. 

Glenn patted the blanket next to him and shifted the book he had in his lap. The roll of Daryl’s eyes was good natured this time and Glenn smiled at the sight of it as Daryl sat next to him. Glenn opened the book and it turned out to be a journal with writing covering the first page with big gapes between the rows of scribbles.

“This is the alphabet.” Glenn stated and Daryl looked at the page again and some of the scribbles did look familiar.

“Glenn, I’m sor-” Daryl started but Glenn shook his head. 

“It’s alright, but I’m teaching you to read. Okay? Please?” Daryl was embarrassed that he couldn’t do something little kids could but he couldn’t say no to Glenn. 

“One condition,” Daryl said getting a raised eyebrow from Glenn, “Teach me yer name first.”

Glenn grinned nodding his head and Daryl couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and kissing those lips. Glenn gave him another quick peck when he pulled back before focusing on the page. Showing Daryl what each letter was and sounded like, making him copy them in the spaces between lines. By the time everyone was turning in for the night Daryl knew the sight of Glenn’s name by heart and wrote it without even having to look. Glenn slept in Daryl’s bunk that night, smiling as Daryl absentmindedly traced his ABC’s on the bare skin of the smaller man’s back. 

\----------------

Daryl couldn’t help teasing Denise as she floundered to explain the little extra not so necessity on the list. He smirked as she awkwardly finished telling him the soda was for Tara and practically ran away from her own embarrassment. Glenn quirked an eyebrow at her as she hurried by him, her face slowing growing redder. 

“What did you do?” Glenn chuckled as Daryl innocent held up his hands in a shrug before tugging Glenn into a kiss. Glenn grinned against his lips before stepping back.

“Ya need anything special brought back?” Daryl asked giving the list a once over again and Glenn plucked it from his hand. Pulling a pen from his coat pocket he quickly scribbled something at the bottom of the paper before folding and handing it back. Daryl flipped it open and in Glenn’s small scrawl was one word ‘you'.

“Think I can manage that,” Daryl snorted pulling Glenn in for another kiss and another and maybe one more wouldn’t hurt until Glenn pushed him back laughing. 

“Go on, Rick’s waiting.” Glenn shoved him in the direction of the front gate waiting until he was a few good paces away to call out, “Oh yeah, and we need soap!”

“What am I, everyone’s errand boy?” Daryl huffed. 

“Heard that!” Glenn laughed getting a smirked thrown back at him.

“Meant fer ya to,” Glenn flipped him off, “Love ya.”

“Love you too.” Daryl smiled at the words as he tucked the list into his vest pocket after jotting down soap right below Orange Crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback or drop me a prompt here or on my tumblr, scramblingminds.


	4. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sassy-jellyfish  
> Maybe one where Daryl and Glenn aren't together yet, and so Daryl isnt bringing back much food for the group, Glenn gives all his food to Lori (or insert someone else, I know shes dead) and maybe he gets sick from malnutrition and passes out. So Daryl gets mad and starts bringing Glenn his own set of food?   
> I dunno if you think its a stupid prompt or not Ive just never seen this one done before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my absolute best on this and I didn't think I followed the prompt to the word but this is what my brain came up with. This took we way too long and I'm so sorry sassy-jellyfish for the wait. I hope it is even half what what you might have wanted. 
> 
> I read over this but I'm sorry if I missed any mistakes.

"Glenn!" It was Maggie's voice that echoed in his ears but the hand grabbing the back of his shirt was Daryl's. He stumbled back as the older man thrust his hand forward, knife easily sinking in the walker's temple. The walker that was millimeters from taking a chunk out of his throat. 

Daryl didn't let him go, tugged him close to his side as he ripped the blade free and took out another of the undead. They were clearing a house for the night when Glenn opened a door without knocking first to see if anything was on the other side. 

"The hell ya thinkin' kid?" Daryl huffed as Glenn shrugged himself free from the redneck's grip. Maggie squeezed his wrist before he nodded to her letting her know he was fine and she went on to the next room on the hall. 

"My bad okay?" Glenn even noticed the stumble in his step as he entered the room. 

Daryl cocked an eyebrow, "Ya alright?" 

If he was honest Glenn would have said no. He really wasn't but no one was these days. In the weeks following the fall of the farm it was impossible to be okay. Lori was only getting heavier and bigger with each passing day and finding any kind of supplies was becoming harder and harder. So the first time Glenn saw her struggle to get up after another night with little to eat he started weaning down his portion. So if he was honest he would say no, that he was starving and it made him clumsy but Lori was fine so he wasn't going to say that. 

"Just tired, I guess." Was the reply he gave instead. 

A loud bang at a door in the room drew his attention, Daryl moved like he was going to handle it but Glenn swung the door open first. A more than half rotted woman tumbled out of the ensuite teeth gnashing. Glenn's knife lodged in her skull then she dropped with an empty thud, "See? I'm fine." 

Daryl snotted but turned and left the room. Glenn sighed as he followed, glad when the house was completely cleared minutes later. Rick whistled out the front door and the rest of the group came in. There was a few cans of vegetables in the kitchen cabinets and Daryl left briefly to return with about a dozen squirrels. Luckily the house had a fireplace. 

Glenn as always subtly spooned an extra bit of cold green beans on Lori's plate. He made a point of offering Lori his "unfinished" plate of squirrel after only a few bites. Only this time he didn't feel the blue eyes following him. He also doesn't notice how they stayed on him over the next three weeks. 

Glenn shouldn't have been surprised when it finally happened. Rick had sent him and Daryl ahead to hit a small grocery store off the main road they saw a sign advertising from back when people still went shopping. It was pretty picked over but they weren't at a point to be above SPAM or anchovies. The front doors were still intact but not locked, it seemed that the people working there hadn't been in the mood to lock up as they evacuated. 

Glenn was loading his bag with the remaining bottles of water on the shelf when it happened. Daryl was on the other side of the store but it was so small Glenn could see him over the short racks. The door leading to the back gave a small shudder, it had been locked when they cleared the store. Both their heads snapped around when it shook again. 

"Time to go." Daryl shoved the last of the cans in front of him into his bag and swung it onto his back. Glenn nodded and made to start for the front when his vision blurred. His feet tripped on the air around him as his knees buckled. 

"Dar-!" Glenn gasped grabbing the shelf before he fell. Daryl's boots sounded overly loud as he ran over to him, rough hands steadying him. The sickening snap of metal let them know the lock on the door gave way. 

"Shit!" Daryl slung his arm around his shoulder nearly dragging Glenn with him. Daryl seemed unencumbered by his weight as he kicked the front doors open, the gurgled groan of the dozen or so walkers behind them getting closer. Glenn couldn't get his body to work with him, his feet moving with Daryl on pure auto pilot. 

It was a damn near miracle more undead weren't outside waiting but they managed to get the car. Daryl practically threw Glenn in the passengers seat before sprinting around to the drivers side. His foot didn't lay off the gas until miles down the road where he jerked it over to slam on the break. Glenn was barely coherent enough to grab the dash before his face bounced off it. 

Daryl huffed, his knuckles turning white on the wheel as he twisted his palms over it. Glenn shock his head, it was unfogging slowly. He knew Daryl was pissed, he had every right to be. Glenn wiggled until his overstuffed pack toppled into the backseat, Daryl whipped on him at the thud. 

"If ya wanna get yerself killed that's fine but leave me the hell outta it." Daryl's voice low but it felt like he was yelling. 

Glenn flinched at the words, "I wasn't!" 

"Sure as shit looks it," Daryl glared at him, "I know ya ain't eatin' and I get why but it's gotta stop." 

Glenn's mind was still to fuzzy to come up with a protest and of course Daryl was right. Glenn flinched again as Daryl shrugged his own bag off and yanked it open. He pulled out a can of beans and drug around until he found a spoon. He popped the top and shoved it at Glenn. 

"Yer eatin' that and yer eatin tonight and every damn day until you don't look like a strong piss stream could knock ya on yer ass." Daryl didn't start moving again until Glenn had taken two heavy scoops into his mouth. 

"She needs it more." Glenn protested even as he took another bite. 

Daryl shook his head, "We need ya too." 

It was barely a whisper but Glenn heard it but was too scared to mention it. Daryl started making a point to bring in more game and kept his eyes on Glenn at every meal. Daryl now was making sure Lori's plate was full without having to empty anyone else's. 

Only now he didn't have to watch him. After taking the prison everyone had plenty to eat but Glenn could feel his eyes still following him. Not only at meals though now. When he was clearing the fence or on watch duty there was still that itch on the back of his neck. Soon he realized Daryl wasn't the only one watching, he was too. Every time Daryl sat down with Carl or went out to hunt Glenn's eyes followed him. 

He wasn't sure what it meant but it was nice. Not as nice as the small smiles Daryl seemed to have only for him but it was still very nice.


	5. Take My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for one of my favs Sassy-jellyfish over on tumblr.
> 
> Rated E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put the prompt at the end because it is kinda long. 
> 
> I wrote all of this at work today (between both jobs I've worked 18 hours straight) and had a good bit of down time to churn this out. I tried my best with it and hope Sassy and everyone likes it. 
> 
> As always I looked this over (at work lol) so for any mistakes I do apologize.

It wasn’t until the farm that Daryl noticed something was off about how Glenn breathed. Back at the quarry there was always noise, someone snoring or sniffling in the silent of the night and constant chatter during the day. Honestly it wasn’t until after he go stabbed by his own arrow that he could tell something was off. The extra wheeze coming from the Asians chest as they ran to him was interesting enough before he was falling in a heap from Andrea’s bullet. 

After that he made time to listen. Glenn some days would have an extra rasp to his inhale and when he got too excited his lungs would stutter. Daryl knew for sure something wasn’t right after he planted a kiss on the kid the first time. Glenn had been babbling a mile a minute about condoms and Maggie and how should he explain why he ran back to the horses like his ass was on fire. Daryl had just leaned forward with a press of lips. 

They had been dancing around each other for weeks, since Atlanta and the CDC but neither had taken that step. Had confirmed with actions that there was something there until just then. Glenn stopped mid word to return the kiss even as his eyes widened. All Daryl could think was that it was unfair for the younger man to be so cute, the way his breath caught as Daryl tried to deepen the second kiss. Glenn gasped as he yanked back a step and Daryl would’ve been hurt if he didn’t cough hard before taking big harsh gulps of breath. 

“Hey, ya okay?” Daryl reached out to run his hand down Glenn’s back as the kid fumbled into his pocket. 

Glenn pulled a small plastic tube out and placed one end in his mouth. He pressed down on the other end taking a big inhale as something hissed out into his mouth. He took another hit then opened his eyes to see Daryl staring at him confused. 

“Small asthma attack, I breathed wrong but I’m good now.” Glenn flashed the inhaler with a shy smile before pocketing it again. 

“Ya got asthma, that makes…makes sense.” It was the missing piece to the puzzle, all the wheezes and rattles added up now. 

“What’s that mean?” Glenn sounded offended so Daryl held up his hands in mock surrender. 

“Been noticing ya breath weird sometimes is all, hard not to in close quarters.” Daryl reasoned making Glenn nod. 

“No one else has ever noticed,” Glenn grinned stepping into Daryl’s space and Daryl could still hear a slight hitch in his lungs, “You been keeping an eye on me, Mr. Dixon?”

“An ear more like,” Daryl shrugged making Glenn snort. Daryl settled his hands on Glenn’s waist keeping him close, “So, kissin' me is so bad it gives ya fits?” 

Glenn didn’t miss a beat, wrapping his arms loosely around Daryl’s wide shoulders, “Too good maybe.” 

Daryl may have spent the rest of the day trying to make Glenn’s breath catch against his mouth. Glenn was far from complaining though. 

\----------------------------------

Daryl learned everything he could about asthma. Glenn was happy to teach, showing him the medicine he tried to always have. He explained that it was actually the stuff meant for severe attacks but it had gotten hard to find any meds lately. So Glenn would sometimes let his smaller issues just run there course. 

Daryl had watched him sit with his head back taking big deep inhales after they took the prison. After months on the road he was down to only one bottle of meds and he had to conserve it until they found the infirmary or could go for a run. Everyone had found out about his asthma shortly after leaving the farm, when you’re sharing cars to sleep in nothing was secret. So it kind of became a joint effort to keep some in stock at all times. 

Daryl watched from the cell door as Glenn’s chest jerked, eye closed tight as he willed his body to take air. Daryl hated to see him struggle so he walked inside setting his bow and pack down next to the bunk. He shrugged off his poncho before sitting down next to Glenn. 

Glenn glanced over at him giving a smile, “I’m fine.”

Daryl grunted scooting back to sit with his back to the wall before tugging Glenn to him. Glenn didn’t protest as Daryl situated him between his thighs and leaned him back to his chest. A sigh rattled Glenn’s chest as he relaxed back, Daryl’s hands coming around to rest on his stomach over his twitching diaphragm. 

Daryl took long deep breaths making Glenn rise and fall with his chest. Glenn laid his head back on Daryl’s collarbone doing his best to follow the motion. They had found this seemed to help and Glenn was glad his asthma wasn’t as bad as some people’s. If it had been there was no doubt he would already be dead. So Glenn copied Daryl’s lead until his airway relaxed and the wheezing stopped. However, they stayed like that for the rest of the night. 

\-------------------------

None of the group knew just how many asthmatic inmates had lived in the prison but all of them were glad to find the cases of medication in the infirmary. Glenn was set for a while with both the normal meds and the emergency ones. So when Glenn's breathing went haywire almost ever time after sex it wasn’t too big of a deal that he had to take a few hits off his inhaler. It was kinda annoying at times though. 

“I don’t think I’m good for yer health.” Daryl grumbled snatching the inhaler off the side table as Glenn started wheezing. 

The younger man had just come, crying out Daryl’s name so prettily the larger man would’ve went over the edge too if he hadn’t heard the rasp that went with it. Glenn huffed a laugh as he took two deep puffs and tossed the medicine back on the table. 

Glenn rolled them over, shiver as he kept Daryl hard length inside him with the motion. Daryl grunted as he reclined back, Glenn dipping down to kiss his jaw, “What can I say? I guess, you take my breath away.” 

Daryl wanted to laugh at the cheesy line but Glenn had slammed his hips down on the next breath. Daryl moan grabbing his waist to get him to do it again. He was determined to get his orgasm before Glenn’s lungs gave protest again. It only took a few more rolls of those narrow hips before Daryl groaned low in his chest, pulling Glenn down as he came. 

Glenn tossed his had back with a shudder as he was filled. Grinding slowing as Daryl rode his high, braces his hands on the wide chest beneath him. Daryl made himself keep his eyes open, taking everything about the Asian in. The flush running down his neck onto his chest, the quiver in his come splattered stomach. 

Glenn opened his lust blown eyes looking down with a smile that had Daryl blushing. Daryl held Glenn in place as their bodies cooled and Glenn’s lungs didn’t wheeze. Daryl kept him there above him just a moment more because Glenn was the breath taking one and he couldn’t get enough. 

\---------------------------

Nothing lasted forever, even in places as impressive as Alexandria. After the Wolves and the walker overrun it seemed like they were always wanting for something. They needed food, weapons and medicine constantly. They were planning a big run, there was a town a few hours drive out that hadn’t looked too bad when Daryl had passed it a week earlier when out scouting. 

“Ya sure ya wanna go?” Daryl asked Glenn the night before the run. They had a room in Rick’s house and were in bed for the night. 

Glenn huffed, the rasp of it loud in the room, “Yes, Daryl I’m going.” 

Glenn had been completely out of his meds for three days. His breathing had been getting steadily worse since. He wouldn’t be left behind though, he was too stubborn according to Daryl. 

Glenn laughed at the statement, the fact that he could still do that was good, “Pot calling the kettle black, babe.” 

The next morning came early, before the sun had crest they piled into the RV. Rick and Michonne up front with Tara and Aaron sitting across from them. Daryl listened to Glenn’s breathing the whole way as the younger man kept up conversation with the others. It had evened out from his sleep but Daryl could tell it had some labor to it. 

When they got to the town Rick rolled through to the main street, looking over the square to find it empty of the undead. There were shops on the road; a small grocery store, a general market, a sporting goods shop and a pharmacy were all nestled together on the strip. Rick parked at the end of the road and they got out. 

It was eerily quiet as they slowly moved forward, splitting off into pairs. Tara had the list of medical needs from Denise so she and Aaron headed for the pharmacy. Rick and Michonne took the grocery store while Daryl and Glenn went to the sporting goods shop. 

The door was unlocked when they went in, through the front glass windows the place looked empty of any walkers. As they did a quick sweep a walker fell through the door leading to the back. Glenn was closest so he swung his machete killing it and hurriedly looking in the back room to find it empty. 

“Clear.” Glenn rasped and waved off the concerned look Daryl shot at him. 

The place proved to be a waste however. Only a few boxes of ammo and some gun oil. They grabbed some flashlights that still remained but there wasn’t much else. 

Aaron and Tara were busy trying to get into the pharmacy still while Rick and Michonne were carrying a few heavy bags to the RV from the store. The door on the pharmacy was old timey and wooden like most of the buildings on the street and it was locked. Daryl looked into the dim building, no movement inside and right off he saw that the gates that usually covered the medicine were open. Bottles still sat on the shelves, it looked untouched. Obviously the people of this town had valued guns over meds. 

Aaron gave a frustrated sigh, “I think we should just break the glass.” 

“Too much noise.” Daryl shook his head moving to help Tara but the door had no give and Daryl had never learned to pick a lock leaving that skill to Merle. 

“The back door is the same, so break the glass or chop the damn things off the hinges.” Tara kicked the door annoyed by it’s difficulty. 

Daryl looked the wide window over, it didn’t look thick or double paned so it would give easily. Daryl give Glenn a questioning look who shrugged with a ragged breath, “It’s worth a shot.”

Daryl nodded calling Rick over and giving him the run down of the situation. Rick agreed they didn’t have much choice, they had to get the medicine, the Safe Zone was almost completely out. Daryl was the only one who knew about Glenn’s situation and he knew they had to get him some meds soon.

They stepped back as Rick pulled his axe from his belt and with one hard swing the glass cracked, loudly. They winced as cracks webbed up the glass then shattered. The glass hitting the ground echoed and through the sound they could hear the groans. 

From the end of the street walkers stumbled around the bend, a few started up from the alleys around the buildings. The window was now open so going inside for shelter wasn’t realistic but the general store was right across the street. Without prompting they all took off. Rick reached he entrance first, it was unlocked and they ran inside. Rick closed the heavy door and flipped the lock. 

They had moved fast so it didn’t seem any walkers had locked onto them yet. They were drawn to the glass still falling to the ground. Everyone got low, using the shelves as cover as about four dozen walkers ambled into the road. It wasn’t more than they could handle but not enough that they couldn’t wait it out.

Daryl realized with a start that Glenn wasn’t in sight, he had been next to him when they ran inside but now he wasn’t in the room. Daryl didn’t noticed him slip away as they settled in to wait out the herd.

The store was small, the shelves short with a counter in the back with the register. Behind that was a door left slightly ajar. Keeping low enough to be hidden from view of any passing walker Daryl crept to the door. It was a tiny office with a window high on the wall letting in enough light for Daryl to see Glenn sitting in the floor opposite the door. 

“Glenn?” Daryl kept his voice low. Glenn wheezed loudly, his hands slapping over his mouth to cover the sound. Daryl quickly moved next to him as Glenn’s breathing got more labored his head hanging between his knees. 

“Baby?” Daryl made him lean back but his hands stayed over his gasping mouth. Glenn pried his watering eyes open to look desperately over at the older man. 

“T-this….is….b...bad.” Glenn rasped, each word broken and painful. 

Glenn’s eyes were frantic, each breath an unsatisfactory hardship. He couldn’t catch his breath and it was scaring him so he tries to take in more air but he couldn’t get enough to ease the burn in his chest. Daryl knew some time and calming breaths wasn’t going to fix this. Glenn needed his medicine and Daryl knew just where it was. 

He stood up making Glenn flail a hand out to grab his leg, “W-where are…?”

“I’m going to see about the walkers, I’m coming right back.” Daryl smoothed his hand through Glenn’s hair. He didn’t look happy about it but he let go as a coughing fit overtook him. 

Daryl closed the office door behind him and he slipped out. A quick look showed that some of the walkers had moved on while a lot of them still lingers in front of the building. All the glass had fallen out of the pane now and with the sound gone they just stood listlessly around. 

“I guess it wasn’t worth it.” Aaron scratched his head making Michonne snort and Rick knocked his shoulder good-naturedly. 

Tara was picking over the feminine hygiene shelf as Daryl crouched up next to her. She jumped when he tapped her on the shoulder but he shushed her before she could snap at him for sneaking. He gestured for her to follow him back to the door and paused outside of it.

“We gotta problem.” He whispered.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Tara rolled her eyes making Daryl glare but it had never worked on her.

“No, smartass. Another problem. Glenn’s outta meds.” Daryl watched as her eyes went wide. 

“That’s not good.” She agreed. 

“Yeah and thing is he’s been out a few days,” Daryl gnawed at his thumb nail for a beat, “He really needs 'em right now and I’m gonna go get 'em.”

“You can’t go out there right now,” Tara shook her head like a child, “Wait it out then we can all go.”

Daryl swung the door open and she looked inside. Glenn had moved his hands to cradle his chest as he wheezed for breath, his face red and blotchy from the strain. Tara gasped crawling into the room to his side. He looked over at her and tried to smile but just broke out with more coughs. 

“This can’t wait.” Daryl left the door cracked and moved to Glenn’s other side. 

Tara watched as Glenn gasped and struggled for air, Daryl’s face showed how much it hurt him to not be able to do anything. That he had to do something even if it was reckless so Glenn wouldn’t have to suffer. Tara wound her arm around Glenn’s shoulder and he slumped into her chest. 

She took a deep soothing breath like she had seen Daryl do countless time. Glenn tried his hardest to copy the motion but it left him hacking, she pressed his head to her showing she wasn’t going anywhere, “Go, hurry.”

“Thank you,” He squeezed her shoulder before leaning down to press a kiss to Glenn’s heated check, “I’ll be right back.”

“D-daryl-…..love-“ Glenn rasped, his voice almost non-existent. 

“Love ya, too.” Daryl saw pale lips twitch in an attempted smile and he got up. There was a door leading outside from the small office, Daryl unlocked it and opened it just a sliver. The back alley was empty and he slipped out closing the door soundlessly behind him. 

He raised his bow as he crept around the back of the building. There were no walkers close to the opening to the street so he paused there. The pharmacy was tall brick building the same height as the one next to it, there was no alley only a thin few inch gap between them. Just a few walkers had fell over into the pharmacy, so if he could get inside and to the back with the meds he could close the gates. Then he would just have to find a way out but he could deal with that when the time came. 

Daryl shouldered his bow pulling his knife out. There was only one walker in the straight path to the window. Daryl took a deep breath, Glenn didn’t have time for him to just stand around. Daryl squared his shoulders before darting out into the street.

\----------------------------

“Maybe another hour and we can head back,” Michonne was crouched in the shadows by the window, “Only maybe two dozen left out there.”

“Good.” Rick was taking all the baby wipes and diapers the place had when Michonne made a started noise. 

“What the fuck is Daryl doing!?” She whisper shouted making the other two whip around to look out. 

Daryl came sprinting around the building, the few walkers who took notice right away were easily killed without him losing any momentum. He leapt through the window, his feet clearing the pane. The small cluster of walkers already inside barely slowed him down. There was enough light streaming into the pharmacy for them to see him jump over the back counter and slam the gate down as the rest of the walkers started tumbling through the window. 

“Is he crazy?” Aaron yanked at his hair and gestured pointlessly for lack of anything better to do. 

Michonne and Rick didn’t know what to say but without the drone of walkers outside they could hear something else. Quiet choked sobs had them looking to the back of the store to the cracked door. They hurried back and rushed in the room. 

Tara had Glenn balled up practically in her lap. He was shaking as he fought to breathe, sobs making it even harder to take air but he couldn’t stop. Tara was rocking him slowly, her tear soaked face buried in his hair.

Before any of them could speak she looked up at their gobsmacked faces and said in the most sure voice any of them had ever heard, “Daryl isn’t going to let him die.” 

They could only nod before jumping into action. Glenn had to go somewhere safer and that was the optimal time to get him there. Aaron stepped forward and gathered Glenn up into his arms, finally knowing what to do with his hands.

\------------------------------------

Daryl knew exactly which canisters of medicine he needs, he grabbed all the boxes from the shelf and stuffed them in his bag. Glenn had his inhaler with him, he just needed the medicated mist and he’d be fine. Daryl cleared the antibiotics and pain meds out while he was at it because he doubted they would be back. With his pack full and on his back he turned to find the gate covered with walkers. He made it in, now it was time to find his way out.

There was no exit from the gated section except the side door leading out into the store which the undead hadn’t seemed to notice was there. On the other side of the building was a door that read ‘Authorized Personnel – Roof Access’. Daryl grinned, that was his way out. He grabbed a bottle of vitamins and threw them against the far edge of the gate, the clatter making the walkers fall over themselves to get to it. Leaving plenty of clear space around the side door. 

Daryl ran for the roof door, it stuck for a second but he wrenched it open. Slamming it behind him he hurried up the stairs, trusting his feet to carry him in the dark. When he reached the top he threw his weight into the door, nearly falling to his face it swung open so quickly. Walkers still banged against the door at the bottom as he closed the top one. 

He was almost out of breath, the burn in his ribs making him think of how much pain Glenn had to be in. It had been over half an hour since the attack started. There was no fire escape on the pharmacy but Daryl saw the top of one on the building next door. Glad there wasn’t only a short distance between the bricks he jumped over. 

The metal was rusted and creaked under his feet making him move faster. The walkers inside and even more would be drawn to he sound. He released the bottom ladder but didn’t think his feet touched a single wrung. He came barreling around the corner, a walker nearly falling on him mouth gnashing but its head was clear of its body before it touched him. Daryl took a step back letting the corpse hit the ground to find Michonne flicking blood from her blade. 

“We’ve got him in the RV, hurry!” She took off to the running RV at the end of the road that had more undead steadily filling it. 

Daryl was right behind her as the rest of the walkers tried to climb out the window to get to them. Their blades taking out any walker that inched to close as they hauled ass. Daryl practically picked Michonne up to hurry her up the steps slamming the door at his back. Rick put his foot down on the gas and they took off, nearly knocking them to the floor. 

“Glenn?!” Daryl scrambled to right himself, tossing his bow on the bench seat behind Rick. 

“Back here!” Tara yelled. Daryl hurried to the back to find Glenn cradled back into Aaron’s chest as Tara knelt in front of him running her fingers through his hair. 

Glenn’s face was red, pinpricks of broken blood vessels dotting his checks and eyes lids. His breathing was just a hard wheeze as Daryl yanked his bag around to pull one of the canisters out. Daryl dug into Glenn’s pocket, always the right front one, pulling out the inhaler. He snapped the medicine in place and gave it a few shakes, a test press had mist flowing out. 

Tara hopped up letting Daryl sit down in front of Glenn, Aaron leaned forward making Glenn cry out weakly, it was barely an exhale. Daryl collected Glenn to his chest, his trembling hands grabbed the front of the archers shirt like a lifeline. 

Daryl situated the inhaler in his mouth and tilted his head back gently, “Deep breath, baby, c'mon.”

Glenn wheezed in, Daryl compressing the adapter and the first hit of vapor made him cough. Daryl didn’t pull back, just shushed him through two more pained puffs before he took his first full deep breath in days. His eyes opened shining with tears as he smiled around the inhaler. Another big inhale and he grabbed Daryl’s wrist pulling the inhaler away. 

Glenn couldn’t stop grinning as Daryl set the medicine down and wiped his face clean of tears and some snot. It was like music to Daryl’s ears to hear the smooth sound of Glenn’s breaths. Aaron got up to give them room, Daryl held his hand out and the man grasped it in a tight shake as thanks for stepping in for him. Daryl would find out later Aaron was the one who carried Glenn out of the store and for that he got an awkward man hug from the older man. 

Tara leaned over and gave Glenn a big smacking kiss on the check that made him laugh, he voice was raw and ruined with the sound of it, “Don’t ever scare us like that again.”

“No promises.” Glenn smirked making her playfully bat at his head. 

A couple hours into the drive Glenn felt good enough to move up front. Michonne hopped out of the passengers seat to pull him into a tight hug that he returned in equal favor. They settled in the seats behind Rick who glanced back at him with a thankful smile. Daryl put his arm around the top of the bench and Glenn leaned into his side. 

Daryl was more than content to just listen and watch Glenn breathe. His chest moving easily, the rosiness leaving his checks as he took in oxygen. After thirty minutes Glenn gave a playful huff and picked his head up off Daryl’s shoulder to meet his stare, “You’re starting to creep me out.”

“Me?” Daryl put on a shocked voice, he knew it was weird to stare at people but he couldn’t help it. Glenn was alive and breathing easy when it had seemed so possible that Daryl might have lost him to his own respiratory system. 

Glenn rubbed at his check, the veins would be swollen for a few more days and a couple vessels in his eyes had burst making them look bloody, “I know it looks bad, it feels worse.” 

Daryl scoffed gesturing at himself. At his greasy frizzed hair, shiny sweat coated face and walker gunk splattered clothes, “Nah, yer fine because don’t ya know?”

Glenn titled his head to the side rising an eyebrow and rasped, “Know what?”

Daryl leaned in to whisper for his ears only, “Ya always take my breath away.” 

Glenn threw his head back laughing, it was scratchy and worn but his breath never hitched once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know how you liked it or didn't like. All thoughts are welcome. Thanks for reading and thanks for the prompt Sassy-jellyfish.
> 
> Y'all feel free to drop me any Prompts both Darlenn and Desus over at Tumblr I'm- scramblingminds
> 
> Also, I don't have asthma so I'm sorry if it was very poorly represented, I did research and tried my best. 
> 
> Prompt: Could Glenn have a chronic issue like life threatening asthma that the group doesn't know about. Of course Daryl finds out because he watches everything.But he runs out of albuterol (his rescue inhaler) one day and the group has to run from zombies in a town and hide away in a store that's across from a pharmacy that's packed with walkers. When the group finally finds a place to hide in, Glenn has a horrible asthma attack and while the group isn't paying him any attention, Daryl realises what's happening and tries to talk him through it, but of course it doesn't work. So Daryl has no choice but to come up with a plan to get to the pharmacy so Glenn doesn't die. Daryl sneaks out to the pharmacy. By now the group realises what's happening to Glenn and they try to keep him calm. By the time Daryl comes back Glenn could either still be alive but just barley hanging on or could just have died and they didn't shoot him because they know Daryl should be the one to do it. Your choice.


	6. Our Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I need a really angsty fanfiction. Essentially Glenn gets bit by a walker, and the fanfic is the conversations between him and Daryl before Daryl has to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one from the lovely Sassy-jellyfish over on tumblr. This is my try, I don't know how I feel about it but it's what my brain came up with. Sorry, if it isn't what you were hoping for. I tried to do the angst as best I could. *throws fic at you and runs*
> 
> Character death is included in this fic, see prompt so yeah, and if that isn't your cup of tea you should give this one a pass. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.

They all knew the day would come but no one is ever ready for it. You go hand to hand with thousands of walkers and everything is fine. Then there is the day when it isn't. It happens in a blur like so much in the world now does. Daryl was giving Glenn another bow lesson when walkers came stumbling from the trees around them. Glenn relinquished the weapon easily and they got to work taking the undead down. 

For one careless moment Daryl paused, took an extra breath when he should have been reloading. The last walker stumbled around with surprising momentum and Daryl knew he wouldn't get his knife unsheathed in time. 

Then a hand was at his back, yanking him away by the shirt, "Daryl!" 

Glenn's yell was cut short as the walker fell on him, Daryl barely keeping his footing. Glenn screamed as he went down with the force of the walker falling and Daryl's vision went tunnel. Focusing on sinking his now pulled knife into the back of a soft skull but his eyes zeroed in on its jaws. Jaws that were digging into Glenn's shoulder. 

The younger man grunted in pain as he shoved the walker off him. Hand going to where he was now steadily bleeding. Glenn didn't have to look, he knew he had been bit. He ran his other hand through his hair with a huff before slamming his fist onto the ground, "Fuck!" 

"We need to get ya home." Daryl slung his bow onto his back, quickly yanking Glenn to his feet. 

"It won't do any good." Glenn didn't fight him pulling him along back toward Alexandria. 

"No," Daryl swallowed, his dry throat clicking, "But it won't hurt." 

Glenn didn't argue, just pressed down on the wound even though he knew it wouldn't stop bleeding. They reached the gate in no time at all, they hadn't even been a mile out. Rosita opened the gate for them, pausing at Glenn's blood-soaked shirt and paling skin. She slammed the gate closed and chased behind them. 

"What happened? Glenn, are you alright?" Rosita stopped when Glenn shook his head and let Daryl keep pulling him to the house down the street from Rick's. She then ran to the house a few doors down. 

They had moved into this house together months ago. It made more sense. Rick's place could get crowded even with Michonne moving into the leader's room. It had been Glenn's idea, a place of their own for the first time because a shared cell at the prison didn't count. 

Daryl finally came to a stop in their kitchen that Glenn had insisted on painting a pale blue. Glenn looked at his shoulder at last, tugging his shirt collar down to see the deep lashes from the broken teeth. He felt hot and cold, like he was just coming down with a cold but he knew it was the fever setting in. 

Daryl slammed his bow down on the counter, leaning against it heavily and Glenn looked over at him, "Babe?" 

"Where...How do I..." Daryl took a deep breath, "How do I ask you where ya wanna do this?" 

Glenn felt his lip quiver, Daryl's voice had sounded so lost. Glenn stepped up, resting his hands on Daryl's broad back, "Can we go out back? To the swing?" 

They had a large wrap around porch and at the back was a big wooden swing. It was their little place in their home. Daryl loved to be outside and Glenn loved to be wherever Daryl was. They had spent hours out on the porch slowly swinging, sometimes talking and other times not. 

"Whatever ya want, baby." Daryl turned wrapping his arm around Glenn's shoulders, uncaring about the blood that streaked over his skin. 

Daryl could feel the heat coming off Glenn's skin as they settled on the cushions of the swing. They both knew it would be the last time. Glenn's breath was getting more labored by the minute as he leaned into Daryl's side, the larger man pulling him closer still. 

"You remember our promise?" Glenn asked as Daryl buried his face into Glenn's hair. Taking a deep inhale to make himself brand the scent in his memory. 

If one of them got bit the other had to do it. The other had to make sure they didn't come back. Glenn had tried to insist they take them down right after but Daryl knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't kill Glenn, he had to know the man he loved was already gone. Once the person who was infected slipped away they would do the necessary but honestly, both of them always wished they would never have to keep this promise. 

"Yeah," Daryl choked on the word. He hated this, "It ain't fair." 

"I know," Glenn had tried not to but he let out a sob. He didn't want to die but it was more than that, "I don't want to leave you alone again." 

Daryl wasn't literally alone of course but he hadn't had anyone of his own either. Daryl had been so closed off and reluctant to open up but now he was so open and warm. Glenn didn't want Daryl to go back to being withdrawn. 

"Don't worry 'bout me right now." Daryl whispered pressing his lips to Glenn's clammy forehead. 

Glenn sat back, body protesting the movement and Glenn was amazed at how quickly this was happening, "I am worried. I need to know you won't close yourself up in this house and push everyone away. Don't be alone after this, I wouldn't be able to be if our places were switched." 

"I wish they were," Daryl blinked hard as he cupped Glenn's flushed cheek, "They should've been." 

Glenn just shook his head to that, there was no use dwelling on should have's. Glenn tilted his head forward to their foreheads rested together, "Just don't forget to live, alright?" 

Daryl nodded staring into Glenn's deep dark eyes before closing the gap. They both knew, these would be their last kisses, last moments with each other. The crying happened organically, Daryl sniffling quietly as Glenn sobbed into his neck. It really wasn't fair. 

Less than an hour after the bite Glenn could feel himself starting to get drowsy. His chest felt like there was a weight on it, his lungs burning as he ran his fingers through Daryl's sweaty hair. Glenn's throat was raw as he whispered, "Daryl, I'm praying that you find someone else." 

Daryl flinched, shaking his head, "I love ya, Glenn. I can't." 

"Not right away, you have to mourn me first, for a good long while," Glenn grinned but a coughing fit cut it off, he wheezed as it ended, "But I love you so much, Daryl. I don't want you be alone and I hope someone else can make you happy again." 

Daryl felt like that wasn't ever going to be possible. Daryl hadn't ever loved anyone like he did Glenn, how could he ever do that again? For Glenn's peace of mind, he just nodded. It wasn't long after that Glenn's eyes got too heavy to keep open, he pressed a kiss to Daryl's jaw where his head rested on his shoulder. 

It was his next to last breath that he sighed, "Bye, babe." 

Daryl felt his chest rise one last time before it went still. Daryl's eyes were dry now as he leaned back. If it weren't for the dark purple bruises under Glenn's closed eyes or ashen look to his skin Daryl might be able to convince himself Glenn was just napping. 

He wasn't though and Daryl felt numb as he pulled his knife from its sheath. It wasn't difficult or easy as he fulfilled their promise. Daryl wasn't sure what he would have done if Rick hadn't walked around the porch just as Daryl let his dripping knife fall from his hand. 

Rick helped him lay Glenn to rest in the cemetery. Father Gabriel gave a short service the next morning, even Carl came who was still recovering from the night they took down all the walkers and wolves. Daryl felt like he was on autopilot over the next months. He still did hunts and his duties but he knew he was doing what Glenn didn't want him to do, he was pulling away. He didn't go on runs with Aaron or Rick, he sat in his silent house even as Tara and Denise begged him to come out. 

By the end of the third month he knew he needed to snap out of it. The pain was still there, the house was still too big and empty but he tried to find how he used to be. When Rick came to him and asked if he wanted to on a big run, the phrase 'law of averages' coming up enough to get Daryl to agree just to shut him up. 

Daryl felt more like himself than he had in ages as he watched Denise flounder and get flustered. Daryl knew he was doing what Glenn would want. He was spending time with his friends and helping out as they found that truck loaded with food. 

Daryl knew Glenn had prayed for him right at the end, even if Daryl wasn't too much of a believer. Daryl just figured Glenn was praying to Jesus, not for a man called Jesus. Damn, was the prick pretty though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My desus showed a bit there, I'm sorry! Leave a comment, I love hearing from y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a prompt here or at Scramblingminds.tumblr.com and please leave me comment to let me know your thoughts.


End file.
